Kata maaf di Bawah Turunnya Salju
by Sachiya Haruyuki
Summary: 5TH FIC UPDATED!...Naruto mencari Sakura, kekasihnya. Namun dilihatnya kekasihnya bersama Sasuke. Akankah keputusan sulit ini akan diambil oleh dirinya? Akankah Sakura menyesal?


**Akhirnya Hirata balik lagi nih [semangatnya kumat deh...hihihi]**

**Sori ya kelamaan update. Soalnya lagi males ngetik fic nih [namanya juga lagi puasa kan lemes badannya hahaha]**

**Ya udahlah. Happy reading!

* * *

**Summary : Naruto mencari Sakura, kekasihnya. Namun dilihatnya kekasihnya bersama Sasuke. Akankah keputusan sulit ini akan diambil oleh dirinya? Akankah Sakura menyesal?

Kata Maaf Di Bawah Turunnya Salju

Sakura POV

"Sasuke?"

"Hn..."

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar. Kenapa? Mau ikut?" tawarnya.

'Bagaimana ya?' batinku bingung. Sasuke pun menatapku dengan tatapan sudahlah - katakan - iya - saja - kenapa - sih.

"Hmmmm... Baiklah. Aku mau. Tapi-" ucapanku terpotong saat Sasuke memegang menarik tanganku erat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat! Aku sudah tak sabar!" teriaknya sambil menarik tanganku semakin erat.

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke begitu semangat.

Aku dan Sasuke pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Sangat indah. Beratus-ratus lembaran bunga sakura berguguran menandakan mulai berakhirnya musim gugur. Ya. Musim gugur akan berganti dengan musim salju esok hari. Bisa dibayangkan betapa dinginnya Nagoya. Sebelum musim dingin saja sudah dingin. Bagaimana jika ditambah musim dingin ya? Lupakanlah.

Baiklah. Saat ini Sasuke masih dalam keadaan senyum seperti biasa. Namun sepertinya, aku merasa kalau senyum yang dibuat bukan senyum seringai seperti biasa. Namun senyum tulusnya yang dia keluarkan. Dan yang tak kusadari, Sasuke menatapku dengan serius.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya sudah dari dulu aku mengatakan ini. Namun sepertinya terlambat. Ya paling tidak aku bisa mengatakannya walau kau mungkin tak menerimanya." sejenak aku bingung dengan perkataannya. Namun sedikit demi sedikit aku bisa memahami perkataannya. Tapi sepertinya ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kami.

Seseorang dengan blue crystal eyes-nya.

"Aku... mencintaimu Sakura." itulah yang dia katakan. Sejenak aku cukup kaget dengan yang dia katakan. Sampai kapan dia akan terus mengejarku untuk mendapatkan cintaku? Padahal dia tahu kalau aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Ya. Dialah Naruto Namikaze yang sudah memberikan hatinya untukku. Tapi akankah aku melupakan Naruto dan kembali bersama Sasuke? Cinta pertamaku?

"A-aku tak tahu..." sejenak aku terdiam. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan Sasuke terluka lagi tuk kesekian kalinya. Jadi aku putuskan, "Baiklah aku menerimamu Sasuke." ucapku mantap.

"Terima kasih Sakura. Ya. Aku akan menemanimu walau tak selamanya aku ada disisimu." balasnya padaku. "Sebentar lagi salju turun. Aku pulang dulu. Ja Ne!" dia pun melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku pun membalas dan pergi meninggalkanku. Sejenak aku bisa melihat dia menatapku sedih karena pembicaraanku dengan Sasuke tadi.

'Maafkan aku Naruto.'

3 days later

Aku disini. Di tengah turunnya salju. Menunggu seseorang dengan mata blue crystal-nya. Kekasihku, Naruto menyuruhku menunggu disini. Duduk di bangku kenanganku bersama The Last Uchiha kala itu. Aku pun mengenang semua kenangan indah bersama sasuke. Di saat kita hampir... berciuman. Ya. Hampir saja jika Sasuke tak pergi meninggalkanku dengan perasaan bingung.

"Menunggu lama ya Sakura-chan?" suara Naruto pun membuyarkan lamunanku. Dia menatapku dengan senyumnya. Tapi aku tahu kalau dia masih menahan perasaan sedihnya. Tak perlu kujelaskan dengan beberapa deret kata-kata yang berarti. Tak perlu divisualisasikan dengan penglihatan yang tak perlu. Cukup dipahami dengan hati saja sudah terasa betapa sakit hatinya Naruto ketika dia melihatku bersama Sasuke.

"Ah tidak Naruto." balasku tenang. Namun sepertinya Naruto tahu kalau ada perasaan khawatir di balik tenangku ini. Dia pun duduk di sebelahku. Menatap kepingan-kepingan salju yang turun dari langit malam ini. Membuatku meringis kedinginan. Walau sudah kututup erat dengan jaketku, tapi tubuhku masih terasa dingin. Tapi kehangatan terasa saat Naruto menyelimutiku dengan jaketnya yang dia pakai. "Terima kasih." itulah yang kukatakan.

"Sakura-chan, apa iya kau benar-benar menerima Sasuke?" tanya Naruto padaku.

"Apa benar, kau tak ingin membuatnya terluka dan terus mengejarmu?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Aku pun hanya bisa mengangguk. Karena setiap kali dia bertanya itu padaku, pertahananku bisa tertembus. Terasa sekali.

Mataku panas.

"Sakura-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto saat dia melihatku terdiam. Aku masih tak bicara.

"Apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi Sakura-chan?" tangannya yang sedari tadi merengkuh bahuku mulai beringsut melepasnya. Aku pun semakin diam tak bicara.

'Tidak! Tidak mau! Aku tak ingin lepas darinya!' aku pun berteriak lantang di hatiku.

"Tidak mungkin Naruto. Tak ada yang bisa menyamakan cintamu itu untukku." kataku sambil memegang tangannya erat.

"Lagipula aku tak mungkin membenci dirimu yang-" ucapanku terpotong saat dia mencium bibirku secara tiba-tiba sambil memelukku erat. Aku pun seakan tenggelam dalam ciuman yang terasa sedih ini. Dan aku pun mengerti...

Dia tak ingin kehilanganku.

End of Sakura POV

Normal POV

**Telah habis kata terangkai untuk membuatmu**

**Kembali mengingat semua apapun janjimu**

**Aku mohon dengan sangat kepadamu**

Turunnya salju semakin membuat suasana menjadi memilukan. Apalagi di saat Naruto tengah berciuman dengan Sakura, secara tak sengaja air mata keduanya menetes. Pertahanan mereka seolah benar-benar rapuh. Mereka tak dapat menahan perasaannya lagi. Naruto, dia menangis karena tak kuasa membiarkan kekasihnya pergi begitu saja. Kalau Sakura, dia menangis karena merasa bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi saat akhir musim gugur 3 hari yang lalu.

Benar-benar menyedihkan. Apalagi sekarang kesedihan mereka dilihat oleh sahabatnya, Hinata Hyuga yang saat ini melihat mereka dari tiang yang sedari tadi dipakainya untuk bersembunyi. Melihat mereka bersedih, tentunya dirasakan olehnya juga. Bahkan Hinata selalu berharap kalau mereka berdua akan selalu bahagia. Tapi nyatanya mereka bersedih. Sungguh sulit dibayangkan hanya dengan pikiran logis atau dengan analisa saja.

Sungguh hanya itu yang diharapkan oleh Hinata.

Dan sungguh Naruto mencintai gadis didepannya ini.

"M...h...Na-Naruto..." rintihan sang gadis membuat Naruto terpaksa melepas ciumannya. Padahal Sakura sendiri ingin lebih lama seperti tadi.

Dia hanya ingin melampiaskan kesedihannya saja.

**Waktu bersama denganmu tak sebanding dengan**

**Hancur hatiku begitu membekas di hidupku**

**Aku mohon dengan sangat kepadamu**

"Ma-maaf Sakura-chan..." kata Naruto mengawali pembicaraan.

"Tak apa Naruto..." balasnya dengan keadaan masih menangis. Langsung saja Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura erat.

"Maafkan aku Naruto... Aku sudah membuatmu sedih... Semua gara-gara aku..." ucapnya.

"Lebih baik kau putuskan saja aku... Menurutku itulah yang pantas terjadi padaku... Ditinggal olehmu yang sudah kukhianati... Tolonglah Naruto... Please leave me forever..." lanjutnya. Perkataannya membuat Naruto geram setengah mati. Namun tergantikan dengan perasaan sedih mengingat gadis dihadapannya yang lagi begini.

"Tidak mungkin Sakura-chan. Tak akan pernah kutinggalkan dirimu. Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti aku. Tak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu."

"Dan lagi, aku tak punya kekuatan untuk membentakmu. Untuk apa aku melakukannya. Memang tak pantas bagiku untuk melakukannya." ucap Naruto dengan maksud menenangkan Sakura. Sejenak mereka berdekatan kembali dan kembali berciuman untuk kesekian kalinya.

"I can't live without you Sakura-chan..." rintihnya. Naruto pun melepas ciuman yang hanya sebentar itu dan langsung pergi. Tangan Sakura yang sedari tadi menggenggam erat tangan Naruto entah mengapa dilepasnya begitu saja.

**Kembalilah wahai sayangku hanya itu yang membuat aku tenang**

**Kembalilah kembali padaku aku takkan pernah bisa hidup**

**Tanpamu**

Dengan cepat sosok itu pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura yang menangis terisak karena dirinya sendiri.

Dia takut jika permintaannya benar-benar dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Cepatlah! Nanti kau malah tak bisa pergi nanti!" omel Kushina yang tak lain ibunya Naruto.

"Iya-iya sebentar!" kesal Naruto sambil berusaha mengikat tali sepatunya. Hari ini, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi sendirian ke Hokkaido. Dia akan tinggal di sana selama 5 tahun untuk menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Sebenarnya Naruto keberatan dengan keputusannya ini, tapi Kushina dan Minato selalu memaksa Naruto untuk menggunakan keputusan yang dianggapnya sulit ini. Ya. Mau tak mau, Naruto hanya bisa menurut. Sebenarnya hanya ada satu alasan kenapa dia keberatan dengan keputusannya untuk pergi ke Hokkaido.

Dia ingin bersama Sakura untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga! Aku pergi dulu!" teriak Naruto semangat sambil berjalan keluar rumah. Namun tangannya keburu ditahan oleh Kushina.

"Jangan lupa selalu ingat kami berdua." ujar Kushina pada anaknya sambil menatap Naruto dengan mata yang mulai berkaca. Dia terlihat sedih sekali. Dengan senang hati Naruto langsung memeluk ibunya. Bermaksud untuk menenangkannya. Tangis Kushina pun membuncah.

"Jangan sedih. Aku pasti akan selalu ingat Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan kok." ujar Naruto yang sepertinya juga dengan mata berkaca. Sungguh dia tak ingin meninggalkan orang tuanya. Tapi ya begitulah. Dia terpaksa meninggalkan mereka.

Tak lama mereka berpelukan, Naruto memberikan kecupan di pipi ibunya dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya. "Hati-hatilah Naruto." ucap Minato.

"Iya Tou-chan..." itulah kata terakhir yang mereka dengar dari Naruto dan langsung berjalan kaki kembali. Merasa sedih melihat anaknya pergi, Kushina langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Minato. Langsung saja Minato mengelus lembut rambut istrinya itu.

"Minato, bagaimana jika Naruto terjadi apa-apa? Aku sangat khawatir..." ucap Kushina.

"Tenanglah. Naruto kan sudah besar. Kita tak perlu khawatir terhadapnya Kushina." jawab Minato sambil mencium kepala Kushina dan membawa istrinya kembali ke kamar.

'Apa ini keputusan yang harus ku ambil?' Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sampai ia bertemu seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunannya. Ternyata dia Hinata. Sahabatnya.

"Naruto-kun mau ke mana?"

"Aku putuskan pergi sendirian ke Hokkaido. Aku ingin melanjutkan studi-ku di sana." sejenak dia cukup kaget mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan. Namun perasaan kagetnya berubah menjadi perasaan sedih karena itu berarti, perasaannya yang Hinata pendam selama ini takkan pernah bisa terbalas oleh Naruto. Sang pujaan hatinya.

"Apa kau a-akan me-melupakanku Naru-Naruto-kun...?" tanya Hinata. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis. Tapi tak bisa. Air matanya sudah keburu jatuh. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung refleks menghapus air matanya dari pipinya yang basah dan dari Moon-Like eyes-nya.

"Takkan. Takkan pernah aku bisa melupakanmu Hinata. Kaulah sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku miliki." ujarnya dengan maksud menenangkan gadis di depannya ini. "Aku akan selalu ingat kamu Hinata." ujarnya lagi dan sekalian saja Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata. Dan kini Naruto tahu kalau Hinata belum siap kehilangan sahabatnya, cintanya, pujaannya, Naruto-nya.

"Kau janji Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang masih sesenggukan karena tangis.

"Iya. Aku janji."

Sakura POV

**Kembalilah wahai sayangku hanya itu yang membuat aku tenang**

**Kembalilah kembali padaku aku takkan pernah bisa hidup**

Plakk

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipiku. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata. Apa karena aku meninggalkan Naruto? Hingga Hinata yang melihatnya menjadi seperti ini?

"Kenapa Sakura! Kenapa kau lebih memilih Sasuke ketimbang Naruto! Bukankah dia kekasihmu Sakura! Tapi kenapa! Kenapa kau melakukannya!" gertak Hinata.

"I...Itu..." sedikit menggantung. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau menyukai Naruto! Sekarang sudah kulepaskan dia untukmu! Kau benar-benar tak mengerti Hinata!"

"Kaulah yang tak mengerti Sakura! Untuk apa kau memilih Sasuke! Asal kau tahu, aku sekarang adalah kekasihnya! Dan gara-gara kamu, Naruto-kun pergi!"

Terdiam sejenak. "Tunggu. Apa maksudmu 'pergi'?"

"Naruto akan pergi ke Hokkaido sendirian selama 5 tahun! Dan kau malah menyakitinya sebelum dia pergi hari ini juga!" aku tak percaya. Benarkah Naruto akan pergi? Selama 5 tahun! Tak bisa dipercaya!

Dan seketika itu pula air mataku jatuh.

"Kumohon Sakura... Kejarlah selagi sempat..."

**Kembalilah wahai sayangku**

**Aku takkan pernah bisa**

**Hidup**

Aku terus berlari mengejar Naruto di Nagoya International Airport. Terus berlari hingga bertemu dengannya yang kucari.

Tapi masih belum ketemu juga.

"Naruto!" aku terus meneriakkan namanya. Berharap dia bisa mendengarku. Kucari Naruto di tengah kerumunan. Tapi entah mengapa kakiku menuntun ke arah lain. Dan...

Terlihat Naruto di depanku.

"Naruto!" aku pun menyerukan namanya dan langsung berlari ke arahnya. Dia langsung menoleh ke arahku.

"Sakura-chan..." gumamnya. Naruto terkejut saat dia melihatku mengejarnya. Dan tanpa ragu lagi...

Kupeluk dia. Erat.

**Dengannya**

Aku tak ingin,

Aku tak ingin melepasnya.

**Dengannya**

Naruto pun juga tak ragu lagi membalas pelukanku.

Hangat

Penuh cinta.

Dan sedih tentunya.

**Dengannya**

"Naruto... Maafkan aku..." rintihku dalam pelukannya. Membuat Naruto semakin mendekapku erat.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf Sakura-chan." Naruto pun menyangkal. "Karena aku pergi tanpa pamit dulu padamu." lanjutnya.

"Tidak apa. Memang aku yang salah. Aku tak tahu kalau keadaannya bisa begini. Maafkan aku Naruto..." balasku padanya. Naruto pun sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya agar bisa menatap wajahku.

"Tapi aku..." sedikit menggantung. "Aku tak bisa diam lagi disini. Aku benar-benar harus pergi Sakura-chan." ucapnya. Air mataku kembali menetes.

"Jangan pergi Naruto! Berikan aku kesempatan lagi agar bisa mencintaimu lagi Naruto! Tolonglah Naruto... Ini permintaanku..." mohonku.

"Atau kau sudah membenciku lagi?" tanyaku padanya. Membuat Naruto menatapku tajam.

"Aku memang membencimu. Tapi..." dia langsung terdiam. Tapi sejurus kemudian dia mendekatiku dan mulai melumat dan mengunci bibirku dengan bibirnya. "Aku tak bisa... aku tak punya kekuatan untuk membencimu Sakura-chan..." ujarnya pelan. Sangat pelan.

"Tak apa...Kalau kau memang membenciku...hah...tinggalkanlah aku...a-aahh..." kataku bercampur desahan meluncur saja lewat bibirku yang terkunci olehnya. Lama-kelamaan ada yang aneh dari ciuman ini. Jadi terasa lebih bernafsu dari sebelumnya. Kukepalkan tanganku sekeras mungkin. Tapi tetap tak bisa menahan desahan yang lewat begitu saja dari bibirku.

"Naruto...lepaskan...nnnnnuuhhh..." rintihku lagi dan seketika itu pula dia melepaskan ciuman itu yang sudah terjadi selama 5 menit itu.

"Kenapa kau jadi bernafsu seperti itu?" kesalku padanya sambil memasang wajah cemberurt padanya. Membuat Naruto langsung tertawa geli melihatku seperti ini.

"Itu balasan setelah kau mengkhianatiku." ujarnya sambil senyum sinis. "Bercanda Sakura-chan. Jangan cemberut begitu." ujarnya lagi. Membuatku menunjukkan senyumku padanya.

"Sepertinya aku takkan pergi dari sini. Aku akan tinggal di sini. Apalagi kekasihku sendiri melarangku pergi." ucapnya. Membuat wajahku seketika memerah. Tak lama kemudian dia memegang erat tanganku dan kembali saling berpandangan.

"Sakura-chan, boleh ya? Sekali ini saja." pintanya. Aku pun tertawa kecil dan aku pun mengangguk. Langsung saja dia kembali melumati bibirku sambil memelukku. Namun penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Naruto...n-nnhh..." rintihku lagi.

"Takkan." balasnya pelan. "Aishiteru Sakura-chan..."

"Aishiteru Naruto..."

The End

* * *

**Yahhh akhirnya selesai juga nih fic [kecape'an]**

**Sebenarnya tadi sembarangan aja ngetik nama bandaranya. Pas tanya ama ortu, eh bener taunya hihihi [beruntung]**

**Nah, mungkin bakal ada versi ShikaTema nih. Soalnya bosen NaruSaku terus-terusan nih... [buat NaruSaku Fan, maaf ya]**

**Kalo alurnya keliatan agak mirip ama fic Dissapointed karya Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, ga apa. Mungkin cuma kebetulan aja.**

**Ok. Mind To Review?**


End file.
